


you and me, and you

by iamthemagicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemagicks/pseuds/iamthemagicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean instructs Castiel on sex, with Lisa as the co-pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me, and you

It’s starts out with instruction and direction.

Lisa is slow to undress Castiel; she makes sure that he feels every little brush of her fingers. She undoes his tie, pops all the buttons of his shirt. His body is warm against hers and she stands on her toes to kiss him. He’s stiff a moment, a little unsure; he looks over Lisa’s shoulder to Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless and in jeans. 

“Go ahead, man,” Dean says. 

Castiel leans into the kiss, going all the way, tongue and teeth and Lisa sucks in a bit of a surprised breath at his gusto. The shirt slips off his frame, then she works free the belt of his pants, the zipper and those join his shirt, jacket, and tie on the floor, socks and shoes in the corner by the door. 

“Now, get her,” Dean instructions. He swallows a lump and unzips his own jeans, reaches into them to grip his erect cock through the boxers. 

Lisa tugs at Cas’ hips as he unties the rope around her waist, and pushes the robe off her and onto the floor, joining the growing pile of clothes. But she’s naked and Cas understands why women were made for men; she’s so beautiful, truly his father’s best design. The curve of her waist, the weight of her breasts, the dark hair between her legs.

She bites her lip coyly before pressing that soft and honey-colored body against his and starts kissing him again. Involuntarily he thrusts forward against her body, and grabs her hips keeping her close.

“There you go,” Dean chuckles, stroking himself a little faster. “She uh, she likes it when you bite.”

So Cas pulls back and starts moving his mouth down her neck, leaves little purple marks with his teeth. She groans and pulls at his hair, tugs hard with each bite. He growls at the sensation and pushes her back until she hits Dean on the bed. 

Dean chuckles and pulls her down onto his lap. “Feel that?” He whispers to her, nipping her ear. “This is all for you, baby.”

“And what about him?” She says lustfully, grabbing at Cas again, pulling down his boxers.

“For you too,” Dean answers. He palms at her breasts and Lisa takes Cas’ cock, hard and aching, in her hand, gives it two good pumps, spreading the precome from the tip to the base. 

Cas groans again. 

“Do you want me, Cas?” She looks up at him, eyes lust-blow, mouth swollen and pink. He nods but she grips tighter. “Say it.”

“I want you.” 

“And Dean?”

Cas and Dean make eye contact. Dean nods, Cas answers, “Yes.”

She grins. “Good boy,” she says before kissing the crown of his cock, swiping her tongue over it and then takes the whole length down her relaxed throat. Cas can’t stifle his moan and thrusts forward again into the sweet and wet feel of her mouth.

Dean chuckles and runs his fingers down Lisa’s wonderful body, pressing to her hips, lifting her a bit before bringing her back down on his own erection, wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady. “That’s my girl,” he says. 

She slowly moves her mouth up and down Cas’ length, while Dean fucks her. Cas threads his fingers through her hair, starts pulling a bit. “Just like that,” Dean tells him. “She likes it a little rough sometimes.”

And Cas keeps thrusting in time with her mouth and hand, with Dean fucking her in his lap. It doesn’t last long though; it’s all too much for Cas. Wet and hot, the little noises that Lisa makes at the back of her throat, the groans that Dean makes against Lisa’s shoulder. 

The moment he comes, Cas pulls particularly hard on Lisa’s hair and she pauses her motions, and takes it all down, swallows the pulsing drops. Dean stops moving too until Cas is done, and Lisa takes her mouth away. She smiles sweetly at Cas, still slowly jacking him.

Then Dean is grabbing Cas by the arm and yanks him down to the bed. Doesn’t give him a second to think before their mouths are crashed together. Dean is extremely talented at splitting his focus; moving his hands over Lisa while he fucks her, and kisses Cas with vigor and purpose. 

With their mouths connected, Dean takes one of Cas’ free hands and guides it to Lisa, to her front, right down between her legs. “Roll your fingers over like this,” Dean explains between breaths. “Slow.”

Cas does as he’s told. All the sensations, Dean’s mouth, Lisa’s body and moans, the fact that he can feel Dean’s cock pushing in and out her, is making Cas hard again. He sucks on Dean’s tongue and Dean keeps thrusting his hips.

Lisa comes first, the noises she makes are heavenly, sinful but heavenly, Dean quickly follows; their timing always perfect. 

The air around them is thick and humid as they all slow to breathe. Dean rests his forehead against Lisa’s back, his arms around her waist. “Jesus,” he groans.

Lisa stands and Dean whimpers at the loss of contact. She puts her focus on Cas, takes his chin between her fingers. “I want to see what this mouth can really do.” She kisses him. “I think round two is going to involve some whip cream.”


End file.
